A Lover's Demise
by YourRegina4Ever
Summary: [Takes place during the Salem Witch Trials] When Regina is sentenced to death, will she use her magic to not only save her life, but her lover's life as well? & Is there really a fate worse than death?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: New to writing fanfiction of my own, but not new to reading them! **

Summary: [Takes place during the Salem Witch Trials] When Regina is sentenced to death, will she use her magic to not only save her life, but her lover's life as well? & Is there really a fate worse than death?

**Chapter 1**

"Burn her!"

"Burn the witch!"

"Kill her!"

"Protect our wives and children from her sorcery!"

"ORDER! ORDER!"

Fifteen minutes after the sun rises directly overhead, all who are present are quiet, with the exception of a few babes crying for sustenance from their mother's breasts.

"Miss Regina Mills, you are brought before the court for crimes against humanity, for crimes against the safety and well-being of this town's citizens, for crimes against our Lord and Savior, all tying to the devil's handiwork that is of witchcraft. What say you to these charges brought before the court? And pray tell, how do you plead? Is your plea that of innocence or that of guilt?"

She does not answer. She looks straight at the judge and then the entire room, scanning for her beloved, before returning her attention to the man before her, doing so, by never turning her head.

"Will you not answer? Speak now! This shall be the first and last time you will be able to do so in this courtroom."

Regina breathed in and out, retaining her calm and softened features. If this was to be the first and last time she'd speak, her words would be to her lover rather than the people in this room. She thinks to herself: "Oh Emma, my love. I hope you were able to escape. My heart shall beat only for you and my last breath will be for your name on my lips. I am sorry I could not leave with you. I am sorry I let you down. I am sorry for everything. But most of all, I am sorry I did not say just how much I love you. May I be but a Phoenix as I rise from the ashes upon my death. I love you. I can only hope I am better able to love and protect you in the next life."

"Speak witch!"

"Burn her now!"

"Why must she be allowed a trial? Guilt is marked all over her!"

"ORDER! ORDER! This trial will not continue until there is silence! And until you all can settle down, let there be but a brief recess. Court is adjourned."

Everyone leaves the room, even the guards who keep post at each entrance and exit.

Regina is left alone still chained.

"Those fools! Brief recess? No matter how brief a recess may be, it always lasts at least an hour!" She mutters to herself and immediately looks up when she hears a door open and close ever so quietly. Her eyes widen at the sight before her.

The vision before her is a blonde haired woman with locks that fall past her shoulders while managing to frame her beautiful face and her emerald eyes. She wears a cloak so as to disguise herself. She makes her way to Regina. "Emma?" Regina whispers, still in shock. "I…I thought you had left. Why are you here? I can no longer protect you. Please leave the way you came. I could not bear it if you were hurt, or even worse, killed because of me." Tears run down Regina's face.

"My beloved. Do you still not know how much my love for you is? Do you still not know that I'd do anything to save you? Do you still not know that I would never leave you? I will help you escape, or die by your side, trying. Look at me. My heart is yours, and it has been since the very day my eyes glanced your way. I love you, Regina Mills. And I intend to get you out."

The door quickly opens, and Emma makes haste to a hiding place. A little boy comes in. "Miss Regina?" he whispers. "My father and I want you to know that we are with you. We are not against you. We are both sorry, for we cannot look as if we are on your side."

"Robert? Tell your father that I hold no hatred for either of you. Thank you for coming to see me."

"Thank you, Miss Regina. I brought you some water. Would you like some?"

"Yes, I would, Robert. Would you be a dear and hold it for me while I drink from the cup? I am afraid I cannot move, even to do such a simple task for I am bound by these chains."

"Yes, Miss Regina. I can help." Regina drinks all of the water, surprised at how much she thirsts.

"Thank you, Robert. And tell your father thank you as well for me."

"You're welcome, Miss Regina. I am sorry I could not sneak more than water to you."

"Robert, the water was more than enough. Thank you both for your kindness. I take it your father is standing guard outside?"

"Yes, he is. He volunteered to be one of the guards to make sure you are not treated so poorly."

"Thank your father for me. I admire both of your courage."

"It is the least we can do for you, after all you have done for us."

Regina is surprised when Robert hugs her and even more surprised when she feels tears on her.

"Robert, I will be alright. Do not shed any tears for me."

Robert hugs her until a knock on the door is heard. "That is my father's signal. It is time for me to go."

"Goodbye, Robert."

"G-goodbye, Miss Regina, and before I forget, my father says if any visitors wish to see you, let him know, and he shall make a signal for them as well." Robert runs out of the room, but not before he wipes away his tears. After he leaves, there is only Regina and Emma in the room. Emma makes her way to Regina once more.

"Robert looks quite well. And he would not be here this afternoon, if it were not for your help."

"Be that as it may, do not forget that several children did not make it."

"And do not forget yourself, Regina, that it was not by your hand that they perished."

"Even so, their screams haunt my dreams, as was apparent when I was in that cell for over a week." Regina looks at Emma. "I thought you had left when I put you on that horse and told you to go to the safe place."

"I did leave, but not because you wanted me to, but because I had to drop off the provisions you gave me and put them in the safe place. After I had rested, I came back, but not without taking this cloak."

"Emma, my dear. I _need_ you to be safe. I _want_ you to be safe. Please go before any one sees you. My heart could not bear it if I were to lose you. And if anything should happen to you, I would gladly face death."

"Regina, please dear. Do not speak that way! I love you! See!"

Regina looks down and sees the pendant she had given Emma the first night they made love. Regina looks back up after several moments and notices Emma staring back at her.

"If it will please you, I will hide in the shadows until they transport you back to your cell. I have waited too long to find you. I will not lose you ever again. This I vow to you."

Emma proceeds to take a dagger that was hidden in her garments and makes a cut across her palm. She then makes a similar cut on Regina's palm and puts their palms together. They remove their palms from one another after a blue light encases their hands. The cuts are no longer there, and that is when Regina sees the pendant change into red. Before she can say anything, Emma kisses her lips and pulls away after both need air.

"I will be here. But I must hide once more. They will be back soon."

Emma gives her another kiss, a softer one this time.

"I love you." She whispers before she hides herself once more.

A few moments later, the doors open and everyone starts flooding back into the courtroom. It seems everyone is somewhat relaxed after having a good meal in their bellies and spending an hour in the comfort of their cooled homes. All seems calm, yet before the judge can sit down, a woman cries out, "You killed my daughter, witch!" before throwing a bucket of pig's blood on Regina. Tensions rise once again as screams and cries fill the room. It takes all the strength Emma has to not step out of the shadows.

And somewhere in the distance, a rider on a dark horse proudly stands on top of a hill. "Oh, my dear Regina. You will be begging for death's arrival by the time I am through with your beloved."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: **I will do my best to update every Saturday. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Chapter Two**

Nineteen Years Ago

In a small one story house in Storybrooke, the screams of pain and suffering comes from a woman. A woman who had her hair wrapped in a bun and was sweating profusely. She had been deemed barren by all in the town when she had passed her twenty-second birthday. She had been called a spinster when she was the only one to not marry before the day she became fourteen. She had been considered unworthy of ever finding love and of ever finding someone to love her back. She had been told her whole life that love was weakness, yet here she was in the throes of labor, very much in love and very much in pain.

Ten hours had passed since Cora Mill's water broke.

"Dear gods! This pain! Why must my husband be three towns over while I am in this state?"

"There, there, dear. Breathe and relax. Your husband could not help being so far away from you. He is needed over there."

"He is needed over here! I will not deliver this baby by myself! I cannot do this without him! I simply cannot."

"You can, and you will. By the time he returns, he will see your precious baby in your arms. It is not as if he knew you would deliver today."

Cora sighs. "You do speak the truth, my friend. I am most glad you are here with me in my hour of need. I only hope he may return soon enough."

"Remember that he spoke to you about staying there for a week before returning. How long has it been since he left?"

"It takes three days to make the journey to that town should he choose to not go through the other towns of Bradbury and Farrington. It has never been safe to go through those two towns with a cart full of supplies if one goes by himself. I do know that he spoke to me about not going through those towns. He said that he would not dare risk leaving our child fatherless. It has been twelve days since he has left."

"Ah, so he shall return by tonight or perhaps in the early morning. Until he returns, I shall wait with you."

"How are you and that charming idiot of yours?"

"Must you say that, Cora? You still make the same joke to this day."

"Need I remind you that it was you who encouraged me to breathe and relax? Well perhaps making that joke will relax me. But truthfully, how are you both? Have you spoken to your father about him?"

"No, I have not. Before you look at me that way, I am not frightened at all. I merely want to wait until there is a proposal or at least a promise he'll stay. If only my mother were still alive, I would know what to do."

"Follow your heart is what she would say to you. You love him, do you not?"

"I do, very much so."

"Then, you must tell him how you feel. Do not wait a second longer, for you do not know how much time you are given on this earth. Do not let your fear be stronger than your love, especially the love you have for him. Have you forgotten that I was once in your shoes? I would not be here married to a man, who loves me to the stars and back, if I had not chosen to be brave. I would not be here to welcome a child here in the comfort of my home, had I not chosen to be fearless. We are given one life and an unknown amount of years on this beautiful earth. What are you waiting for, Snow? Go after him."

"Cora, I cannot leave you."

"Snow, I will be alright. If it shall ease your mind, go fetch for Rose."

"The healer? You do not wish to have a midwife present with you?"

"Snow, my dear. She is also my friend. Now, hurry along, find and bring her here, and then find that charming idiot of yours."

"That joke of yours will never get old, will it? Perhaps, your child may inherit that comical trait of yours."

Cora then squeezes Snow's hand. Snow places a kiss on her forehead. "You will do just fine, my dear. I shall return as quickly as I am able to."

Cora waits for twenty minutes, before Rose appears. Rose comes into the room and turns to Snow, "Go, dear. Profess your love to him. I shall look after our friend."

"Thank you, Rose. And Cora? I cannot wait to meet your little one. I will come back as soon as I am able to."

Several minutes later, after Rose has given Cora some water, Cora turns to Rose. "Rose, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, Cora. What is it?"

"If anything should happen to me or to my husband, I want you to raise my child as your own."

"Cora, what on earth do you mean? Nothing will happen to you or to your husband."

"Rose! Promise me!" By this time, the contractions were a minute apart.

"I promise, Cora! Oh, god! I can see the head! Push, Cora!"

"What do you think I am doing?"

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic, dear."

"Then, pray tell, when would be the appropriate time to be sarcastic?"

"Push! Cora, your baby is almost here! Push, dear! You can make those jokes of yours later. Push!"

"I am! I am pushing! I am!" Cora uses what is left of her strength to push one last time.

"It is a girl! Cora, you have a daughter! She is so beautiful!"

"I have a daughter? I have a daughter! Let me see her!" Rose hands her the baby.

"What will you name her?"

The infant latched one tiny finger around her mother's hand. She had stopped crying as soon as she was in her mother's arms.

With tears of joy, Cora answered, "I will call her Regina. Welcome to the world, my little one. My sweet and beautiful Regina Temperance Mills."

"Her name fits her. I cannot wait for Snow to return to see her. I am sure you cannot wait until your husband returns." Rose talks for several minutes, holding Regina in her arms. Snow enters the house with David, eager to tell Cora of the good news that they were to be married. Snow first sees Rose holding the newborn.

"Rose, may I hold the baby? Is it a boy or is it a girl?"

"Yes, you may, Snow. It is a girl, and her name is Regina."

Snow gasps when she sees Regina. She is stunned to see that the baby looks like Cora, while still having some features of Henry. "She is beautiful just like her mother. Henry will have the most difficult time chasing off the young men when she is of age. She has her father's smile and her mother's eyes. Speaking of which, where is Cora? Is she resting?"

"Yes, she is resting. After she gave birth to Regina, she fell asleep after naming her daughter." Regina starts to fuss.

"Are you hungry, little one? Has Cora fed her yet?"

"Not yet. We should wake her up to feed Regina now."

"David, hold Regina, so that I may wake up Cora and tell her of the good news."

"Yes, dear." David holds Regina in his arms as Snow and Rose go to wake up Cora. They knock on her door, before opening it.

"Cora, I think she is hungry." Rose whispers to Cora. "Cora? Wake up dear. It is time to feed your daughter."

"Yes, Cora. Wake up. Feed your daughter while I tell you how I am to be married in a few months' time."

Rose tries again. "Cora?" Cora does not stir at all. Rose places her hand on Cora and no longer feels the heat from her friend's body. "Oh, Cora."

For the third time that day, cries fill the house. Death had marked the house, soon after love and new life had entered it. As soon as Cora had taken her last breath, her husband had taken his last as well. Hours before Cora had gone into labor, she had met the rider on the dark horse, and it was only yesterday when the rider on the dark horse had visited Cora's husband.

Later that evening, after Rose had taken Regina home with her, she rocked Regina in her arms. "Sleep my little one. May you find comfort and peace in your dreams. Do not worry, for I will protect you. No evil shall come in here, especially not while the stones I placed around the house earlier are outside. Goodnight. Tomorrow shall be a new day. When you are old enough, I will answer all of your questions. May this pendant better protect you than it did your mother."

**Author's Note: Like always, reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The dates given are relative from the first chapter. Chapter Two takes place nineteen years ago from Chapter One. Chapter Three takes place sixteen years ago from Chapter One.  
**

**Chapter Three**

Sixteen years ago.

"After her!"

She was running for her life. She was running towards any place away from where the men were. She could hear them gaining on her as the sound of footsteps and horses galloping towards her drew closer and closer. Her heartbeat was as loud as the thunders that echoed across the skies. Rain had flooded the woods causing unreliable footing. She had slipped several times already. Blood now coated her paws, and her fur was matted and damp. The rain itself would come and go sporadically. She found safety whenever the rain would appear again. The men would continue to stop, for their vision was blurred by the rain, and they would only resume chasing after her once the rain had ceased.

She could not risk slowing down despite feeling unbearable pain. The blood from her paws kept seeping out from the deep cuts ingrained in her front paws. She would bite down on her teeth to not think of the pain she was feeling. She kept going until she reached what she believed to be a great distance from the men. She could no longer hear them and knew she could stop and rest. She was about to inspect her paws when she detected a scent in the air. _Human_. She bared her teeth menacingly. She had barely escaped from the trap, set by those men, which she managed to get out of from earlier. She would die trying to defend herself than risk being captured again. She prepared herself for the worst and when the scent drew near, she stood in a fighting stance. She stopped herself when she saw a child come out from the bushes. She remained in her stance, unsure if this was some plot to bring her guard down.

The child known as Regina Mills had recently celebrated her third birthday. Each day, it became evident that her features matched that of her mother and father. Rose smiled as she saw Regina grow. Not only had the child displayed features that were of her parents', but she also had similar quirks of her parents'. Like her mother, she had a sarcastic nature, much to Rose's delight. Should Rose not look upon Regina's face when she spoke to the townspeople, she would have sworn that Cora had come back. Like her father, she had a quiet and reserved nature. She would often be in the woods gathering herbs and other ingredients to help Rose, who she believed to be her mother. It was not uncommon for Regina to go in the woods alone, so long as she had her pendant around her neck and as long as she followed the path her mother had drawn out for her using a stick. Rose had told her to be safe like always and to be back before nightfall. Regina had yet to scour the rest of the woods and knew that today her mother would not be back until the morning, if not tonight.

Regina left the house several hours after Rose had left. She saw that her mother had placed some bread and an apple in her basket, along with a note listing the ingredients she needed. After spending a great time searching for the ingredients, Regina decided to take a break and sat with her back against a tree. Bushes had surrounded her, keeping her hidden. It had been raining, and the path she usually followed to go back home was washed away. She thought it would be best if she stayed put where she was. The tree provided shelter for her, and she would continue walking when the rain would stop. She walked again to another tree and heard a growl. Curious, she stepped out from the bushes and stopped in her tracks. It was a wolf, and it was severely injured.

Regina slowly made her way to the wolf and let her love outweigh her fear. Kneeling down before the wolf, she looked straight in the wolf's eyes and noted its eyes were red with a distinct black center. After quite some time, Regina spoke.

"You hurt. Me not hurt you."

Calmly, she placed her paw in the child's hands. She had let her guard down for the child. As soon as she had done so, the child smiled and continued to look into her eyes.

"Your eyes are red. You, Red. Me help Red."

Red looked at the child in surprise. The child before her had a wisdom and kindness beyond her years. She saw Regina carry out her words as promised and bowed her head to show her appreciation. She saw her paw had been bandaged by leaves that the child had tied around her wound. When she raised her head back up to look into Regina's eyes, she noticed that it was getting dark and knew they would need to find shelter. She spotted a cave in the distance and tugged at Regina's dress.

"I follow you, Red. Lead the way."

After settling into the cave, Red shook herself dry. She heard a sneeze echo in the cave and could see the child was getting cold. She let the child cling to her as she kept watch and felt the child's grip loosen as she fell asleep. Red fell asleep soon after and woke up once during the night when she saw the pendant on the child's neck turn bright red.

The next day, Rose returned home and saw Regina was not in her room. Rose turned to the woods and began searching for Regina. After several hours, she stumbled upon a clearing and saw a cave in the distance. When she finally reached the cave, she smiled seeing Regina safely in the arms of a woman. As she drew close to the two of them, the woman woke up.

"Calm yourself, dear. It is only I, Rose. I have spare clothing for you. I know yesterday was the change."

The woman slowly got up, so as to not wake up the child. She put on the clothes and turned to Rose.

"Your daughter saved me. If she had not healed me when she did, I would have succumbed to my injuries or I would have easily been found by those men. I vow to watch over her, should she ever be in the woods again. This I promise to you."

"Miss Lucas, I thank you for your vow. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to come find either myself or her."

"Before she should wake up, I have but one question for you. Could it be? Is the prophecy true? Is she the one?"

"I cannot say. Now, I must take her home. Good day, Miss Lucas."

"Please call me by my first name."

Rose gently picked up Regina and turned to Ruby once more. "Good day, Ruby."

The day before, several miles down the road, after seventeen hours of labor, a woman had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. "Welcome, little one. We shall call you Emma, Emma Swan."

Unbeknownst to everyone in town, a bright pink cloud enveloped two individuals who had been destined to be each other's True Love before their births. Their story was written in the stars long before their own parents were born. After helping Snow deliver her child, Rose felt a shift in the air. It was then that she saw the pendant that was given to Emma, turn white, and she knew that the pendant she had given Regina three years ago would be the color of red. She turned around and smiled. The rider on the dark horse was getting weaker.

**Author's Note: Comments, concerns, questions, reviews are always welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind words and messages that you have sent to me on here and on tumblr. I never once thought I would get this feedback from you, so I thank you for that. Also, I know I said I would do my best to update every Saturday, but I may have to either update on Saturdays or on Sundays. Without further ado, here is chapter four. **

**Chapter Four**

Twelve years ago.

With her daughter tucked in for the night, Snow left the room leaving the door slightly ajar. She closed the windows and made sure the doors were locked before heading into her bedroom. On the small desk in her room was a letter that she had received earlier that morning and had yet to open and read its contents. Lighting a candle so that she could read the letter, Snow trembled after recognizing the penmanship on the envelope marked for her – David's.

Like several men in the town, David had gone off to serve in the war – the same war that had ended two years ago. There had been talk among the women in town that her husband had perished in the war, along with the other men who had left to join the fighting. Snow sat there on the rocking chair David had made when the two of them had learned that they would be welcoming a child into the world. Snow then opened the envelope and began to read.

_My dearest Snow,_

_ The war is nearly over, but I am afraid I will not be able to return home to you. The severity of my wounds prevents me from leaving the bed I am in. They have called for a doctor, but they do not know when he may arrive. That is why I write this letter to you, so you may know what may transpire to be my final thoughts. I can only hope that this letter finds you. I am sorry I could not be there to see our daughter blossom into a beautiful young woman like you. I am sorry I could not be there to watch our daughter marry someone and have a family with. I am sorry I could not grow old with you. But most of all, I am sorry I could not do a better job of returning home to you and keeping my promise to you and our daughter. May you one day find it in your heart to forgive me. Before I may end this letter, there is something you should know - _

Tears now filled Snow's face. She had to pause whilst reading the letter, for her heart could not handle the words she had just read. She had prayed every morning and every evening for her beloved to return. She had hoped that he would return one morning through the front door. She had longed for the moment when he would come bursting through the town's gates calling for her and Emma. She sat there rocking in the chair recalling a happy memory a few days after Emma was born. Snow soon found comfort in her dreams and fell asleep in the chair without finishing the letter.

The next day, Snow had woken up to hearing cries from Emma's room. She quickly arose from her chair and ran to Emma.

"Emma? What seems to be the matter?"

"Mommy, it hurts. My tummy hurts."

"Oh, Emma. I will make you some tea. That will help ease the pain."

Three days passed, and Emma still was in pain. The tea did little to help soothe the pain Emma was feeling. Snow knew little of which remedies to use and had been at the market when she had spotted Rose. She asked Rose for help, who said she would stop by later that evening after she had seen the other people who had asked for her help.

An hour after the sun had gone down, Snow heard a knock at the door. She answered the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Rose. Thank heavens you are here."

"Anything for you, my dear. Now, what ails her so? Earlier this morning, you expressed concern that she still has not moved from her bed."

"Rose, I know not what is causing all of this, but I do know that it has been three days since she has moved from her bed and has been troubled with stomach pains. Please, Rose. I beg you to help my child. She is all I have left in this world."

"I know dear. I will do all I can. Now, why don't you make us some tea? Regina can help you. Right, Regina?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Snow turned around and gasped upon seeing Regina. The similarities between mother and child are evident now that Regina is a few years older. At seven years of age, Regina looked exactly as her mother did when she was a child. Snow blinked her eyes and the vision that was once Cora was now the little girl who stood before her – the same little girl she held on the day of her birth.

As Snow led Regina to the kitchen, Rose looked towards the door that led to Emma's room. Rose opened the door and walked into the room. She could see Emma in pain and heard her moaning. Rose took a washcloth and placed it on Emma's forehead. She then began to set her tools out and started to grind the herbs, so that she could put it in the soup Emma would eat. Regina knocked on the door a while later and looked at the girl who was sick.

"Mommy, you can heal her, right? You can make her feel better?"

"Yes, I can. I thought you were making tea with Snow?"

"I made some and gave her a cup. I wanted to come and help you now."

"I finished grinding the herbs needed for the soup. While I am in the kitchen making the rest of the soup, you can apply this cream on Emma's stomach."

"Yes, Mommy."

Regina took the washcloth, put it in the bucket that was filled with water, and wrung it before placing it back on Emma's forehead. Regina made sure to be as gentle as possible when she applied the cream onto Emma's stomach. Once Regina had placed what she thought to be enough of the cream onto Emma's stomach, she put the covers back over Emma. Emma had stopped groaning at this point but because she was still in pain, she could not open her eyes to see who was helping her. What she did know was that whoever it was had caused a small smile to appear on her face.

Regina tiptoed out of the room so as to not wake up the girl who was now sleeping. She closed the door as silently as she could and looked at Rose. "Mommy, she's sleeping now."

"Wait by the door, dear. I have to finish giving instructions." Rose turned back to Snow. "Remember to apply the cream every three hours as well as feed her soup for every meal. There are enough herbs here for you to make the soup. Should you need anything else, you know where to find me."

Seeing that Emma was in good hands, Rose took Regina home. By the time they were home, Regina had fallen asleep. The next morning, Snow woke up to apply the cream onto Emma's stomach. The letter had yet to be read in its entirety.

While Snow attended to Emma, the words that remained to be read disappeared off of the letter. If only Snow had finished reading the letter in its entire length when she had first opened the envelope, then she would know that her beloved had warned her of what was yet to come.

**Author's Note: Reviews are welcome. Now, I already have the next chapter planned in my head. Let's just say that there will definitely be more interaction between Emma and Regina. **


End file.
